O primeiro beijo - Fanfic Richonne
by DCSDaniele
Summary: Esse momento acontece na prisão durante o hiatus depois da terceira temporada. Michonne vai sair sozinha em busca do Governador e Rick quer que ela saiba o quanto ele se preocupa com ela.


Esse momento acontece na prisão durante o hiatus depois da terceira temporada.

Rick acaba de ter uma conversa com Daryl. Durante um bom tempo o amigo saía com Michonne para procurar pelo Governador, mas agora ele se convenceu de que perdeu definitivamente o rastro e de nada mais adianta se arriscar em vão. Rick está aliviado de ver que o Governador provavelmente está longe demais, ou melhor, morto e seu amigo poderá passar mais tempo com o grupo, além de Michonne finalmente poder se integrar ao convívio com as pessoas dali. Ele observa a moça com sua pelo negra brilhando ao sol enquanto ela cuida de sua espada. Ela cuida do objeto como uma preciosidade, a lâmina brilha como se tivesse vida própria e a garota não via mais nada além dessa vida. Ela só tem olhos para a espada e Rick só tem olhos para ela. Desde que Michonne chegou à prisão, ele sente essa magnetismo invisível o atraindo para ela, ele poderia deixar seus olhos em cima dela por horas. Ele temeu que iria perder Michonne para sempre por suas decisões erradas, como quase entregá-la ao Governador, talvez ele nunca se perdoe por ter pensado nessa possibilidade, mas essa moça é tão altruísta que o perdoou, mesmo antes que ele pedisse desculpas. Então, por que ela está sempre distante? A única pessoa que ela está sempre disposta a conversar é justamente o seu filho Carl, curiosamente em suas buscas ela sempre encontra tempo de encontrar um presente para ele e para o filho, talvez para Judith também, ela não passa nem um tempo com a bebê, mas ele percebeu alguns brinquedos novos que só podem ter sido trazidos por ela ou Daryl.

Depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho braçal em sua pequena plantação, Rick só consegue pensar em dormir, ele coloca Judith para dormir e vai ver se Carl está bem em sua se aproxima da cela do garoto, ele escuta as risadas do filho acompanhadas de uma outra risada que ele raramente escuta, ele chega mais perto e encontra Carl e Michonne divertindo-se com uma história em quadrinhos.

– Ah, você está aí? Não é hora de dormir?

Carl vai se explicar, mas Michonne intercede.

– Desculpe, Rick, é culpa minha, eu não devia influenciar mal o seu filho.

Rick quer fingir uma rigidez, mas ele se diverte por dentro com a cumplicidade existente entre seu filho e a guerreira negra, ela parece outra pessoa na presença da criança, muito mais leve e bonita, ele pode mesmo dizer que o brilho de seu olhar é mais intenso do que quando ela observa a espada. "Ela pode ser uma de nós".

– Tudo bem, é que ele tem passado noites lendo essas coisas com a lanterna, você tá alimentando um viciado.

Ele fala divertido, enquanto Michonne levanta da cama de Carl para deixar o menino dormir. Para mostrar bom comportamente, Carl deita imediatamente e se cobre com o lençol.

– Boa noite, pai. Boa noite, Michonne.

Eles se despedem e saem juntos caminhando pelos corredores.

– Na verdade, Michonne, eu queria te agradecer por tudo isso. Você não sabe como é difícil ver o Carl sorrir depois de tudo o que ele passou. Ele passa dias emburrado porque eu tomei sua arma. Tem sido um duro trabalho trazer o meu filho de volta.

Michonne, que ainda é de poucas palavras, observa Rick e medita no impacto do que ele está falando. Ela sabe que tem se tornado importante para o garota, talvez até demais, ela não resiste a vontade de estar perto dele e do pai, mas não quer deixar isso se tornar uma rotina. Nada de se apegar às pessoas ou deixar que elas se apeguem a ela.

– O humor dele sempre melhora quando você me falou que vocês vão parar de procurar o Governador. Eu fico feliz com isso. Eu já estava pensando que você não gosta de nós, porque você está sempre lá fora.

Rick fala tentando conter os seus sentimentos, mas precisa dizer o quanto ela é bem-vinda para ficar definitivamente na prisão, esse também é o lar dela, ele quer olhar nos olhos dela e entender o que se passa em sua cabeça, eles param em uma curva antes que ela vá para o seu corredor. Tudo já é silêncio, todos dormem.

– Daryl não vai mais, Rick, ele quer para, tudo bem. Eu aprendi algumas coisas sobre rastrear com ele, eu consigo sozinha.

Rick fica tão surpreso quanto decepcionado, ele mal pode acreditar no que ouviu, uma mulher sozinha com todos os perigos que existem lá fora e o pior é que ele não pode fazer nada para impedir. Ele sabe que Michonne é forte, mas olhando para ela nesse momento não parece, ela é tão magra e tem uma aparência de fragilidade. Droga, ele poderia cuidar dela, poderia contar que se importa com ela. Ele lembra de uma conversa que teve com Glenn, ele queria saber de onde vinha tanta coragem quando conheceu o garoto. Glenn saia pela cidade sozinho, arriscava a sua vida, como uma verdadeira isca de zumbi, por quê? Ele disse que naquela época ele não tinha mais nada a perder, se ele morresse não havia ninguém para sofrer, até conhecer Maggie. Depois de encontrar um amor, ele se tornou muito mais cauteloso com sua vida, todos precisam de um sentido, alguém para proteger de de quem receber proteção. Ele mal sabe do passado de Michonne, ela não conversa sobre isso com ninguém, mas sabe que ela perdeu o namorado e conversava com seu fantasma.

– Michonne, você sabe que não vale a pena, eu não posso deixar você ir sozinha, eu não posso ir com você porque eu tenho um trabalho a fazer aqui, além dos meus filhos.

– Eu sei, Rick. Eu jamais te pediria para ir comigo. Esse é o meu trabalho, por favor, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Não se importe.

Ele sabe que não é a hora certa, ele tem a dor de perder a esposa de forma trágica, ela tem tantos pesos que nem se abre com ninguém, mas ele precisa mostrar que ele se importa, sim, que ele vai sentir sua falta. Ele estão tão próximos que um passo a mais lhe deixa sentir o perfume de cravo vindo da mulher misteriosa, ele segura seu queixo e deixa seus lábios de tocarem com ferocidade, como se esperassem por isso desde a primeira vez que se viram, seus corpos se procuram e necessitam um do outro desesperadamente. Michonne se entrega momentaneamente ao desejo, ela enlaça o pescoço dele e aprofunda mais o tem as mãos em sua cintura fina e a puxa mais para si, ela delicadamente coloca a mão em seu peito e interrompe aos poucos o beijo. Eles continuam ligados, olhos nos olhos.

–Rick, me desculpe. Não pense que eu não quero, eu só não posso. Eu só não estou pronta pra isso e eu acho que você também não.

– Fique. Só fique aqui e nós encontraremos o tempo certo.

– Não posso, amanhã cedo eu vou partir, eu preciso fazer isso, desculpe.

Michonne se afasta e deixa o homem com ar de abandonado ao olhá-la se enquanto ela faz seu caminho, já um pouco longe, ela olha para trás e o encontra na mesma posição.

– Rick, não se preocupe, quando você menos esperar, eu estarei de volta.


End file.
